Less Is More
by GeminiS2Germany
Summary: Something I Want To Say


Dear The one should know who I'm talking about (it might be yourself),

When I stared reading Crossovers, I read InuxNaruto first. I adore that time. I still love InuxNaruto, but I'm losing hope. Why? Because recently, many fics are...beyond suck. I'm not talking about summaries, or ideas. Missing comas, not capitalized, these happen too much. (Some of) you are making yourself look like a seven-year-old just know how to type, or do you think this is facebook?

If this is other category, I wouldn't be doing this. Many aren't interested in crossovers, as you can see. Please, don't make them ignore even more. Example? The Girl and Her Comic Book by Crizzel. Before the newest chapter, she had 10 or more reviews for each chapter. But now, she only has 3, 4?

Seriously, take the hints guys. You only have one, two reviews, and not many alerts? That means your story is sucks. Stop it, delete it, and wait for another chance to write. Creativity are limitless, right? Here is what you need to do: Put up a new story, wait, if you have more than 2 reviews, continue. The second chapter, though, if less than 3 reviews, please understand that we aren't interested (not apply to rare pairings fics, means the pair has less than 25 stories). I know you put your heart into the fics, and I appreciated it. However, you're interfering with other authors. As I said above, not many interested in crossovers. What would they think after 2, 3 fics they read all suck? Please, delete your (if) bad story but keep it somewhere else, so you could look back when you're older.

Summaries is the face of your whole story. Do your bestest of the best. You should avoid things like 'I suck at summaries' or 'Better than it sounds'. The later, often not good. The summaries reflects the stories, and you are just assure yourself when you say 'Better than it sounds'. I don't know about others, I usually ignore a story with those in the summary.

Another thing, you should be more careful with what you put in the chapter. Unless it's important, some of us might not appreciated you putting your answer to each reviewers. This site has private messaging, please use it.

The last thing, might not needed, I'm surprised that you actually still reading, is about Kagome Higurashi. I really, really, really love her. But (some of) you are making her too powerful. She's cold, she's perfect, she's warm,...it's ok. Too powerful? No. I would prefer when the guy is more than the girl. I'm a girl, by the way, and I'm not being sexist. Wouldn't the guy be offended if his girlfriend/wife more successful? Especially Sasuke Uchiha. He's prideful, ya know? I understand you thought he would want a powerful woman to revive Uchiha clan. You are too focus on the girl (Kagome), and forget the guys. They should step up more, like you did with Kagome. Also, she (Kagome), in some fics, showed up with her friends' weapons, and didn't use it when needed. The former was bad enough, the later just blew my mind.

Let's cheer for the better Inu Crossovers (KAGOME!). Almost forgot, remember, LESS IS MORE

* * *

**I read the reviews, and some misunderstood my words:**

***I DID NOT say give up because of a bad fiction. I SAID try another one, creativity are limitless, so you will always have the chance to write AGAIN. You deleted from this site, but you could save it another place, private one, then when you're older, you'll find you what was wrong. Please see the difference.**

***I have NO problems with resemble ideas, as I said from the top. They could do it thousands times and I would still recommented it, as long as it has good grammars, comas, their own unique (could be sentences, words, ideas,..). The summaries part I was talking about was just a reminder.**

***Why I didn't put this in Forums? Count for me how many users go to forum regularly, then count how many forums are there. I doubt the ones I talked about even went to forums.**

***You guys think I haven't been trying to help others? No, you're dead wrong. I always start like: "Great story (because it was if SOMETHING change)!". After that, usually this: "But have you been thinking about...". I didn't know what I did wrong, I was trying as nicely as I could, but they didn't change at all. They ignored me, no reply thank you, or a fight back. It really upset me  
**

***When I said "you", it could be anybody, but their bad fictions are for me to think alone. I said "you" because I want you guys to see yourself, if you're match with the things I said or not. It's YOUR choice to realize if your fictions were bad or not. It's not MINE to judge, it's YOURS. I was merely giving you hints.**


End file.
